The Alien Agenda
"The Alien Agenda" is the 15th episode of the Season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on February 8th, 2013. Official Description The Turtles get their first look at high school when April's school project draws attention from the Kraang. Plot The episode starts off with Karai and her squad of Foot soldiers try to locate the turtles when they see them fighting the Kraang. At first, they think they're robots, but then they see the actual Kraang, intriguing Karai. At that moment, Leo looks up and sees Karai. He then flashily defeats the remaining Kraang, thinking that he can impress her, hinting that he still has bit of a crush on her. Raph notices this and mentions it to Leo without saying Karai's name, leaving Mikey and Donnie to wonder what they're talking about. At the Shredder's lair, Baxter Stockman is creating a suit for Xever that allow him to walk and fight on land. However, he's unable to properly control it which, of course, causes Dogpound to laugh himself nearly to death. The Shredder threatens Stockman that if he doesn't fix the suit, he will cut off his legs. Karai enters and tells him that she witnessed the turtles fighting the Kraang, but he refuses to listen. He tells her that they must get back at Splinter for what he did to "them". Back at the lair, Raph confronts Leo with him defeating the rest of the Kraang in front of Karai. He tries to convince Leo that she shouldn't be trusted, but he ignores it. Instead, they end up fighting just when Splinter walks in, asking what is going on. Leo and Raph both lie and say it's nothing and Raph angrily storms out, hitting Leo in the shoulder. In the living room, April tells Mikey and Donnie about a school project that involves sending a sample of each student's DNA to the World Wide Genome Project. The next night, Leo waits for Karai on the roof, hoping to talk to her. She shows up and asks about the Kraang, but Leo refuses to tell her anything about them and advises her to avoid them. They then proceed to fight with Leo still trying to convince Karai that she's good. However, she responds by laughing at him and mockingly calling him adorable. He's distracted by her statement, but recovers and continues to fight her. Finally, he tells her that if she hurts his brothers even once, he will attack her with no mercy. She verbally acknowledges this and leaves. At April's school the following day, a woman named Mrs. Campbell tells April to go with her so that she may receive her results. However, she suspects something's up and tries to escape, but Mrs. Campbell grabs her and pulls her back. April runs away from her and manages to get the school mascot's head on her, but finds out that she's a robot. When she hides a locker, she texts the turtles, asking for help. The turtles arrive at the school and fight Mrs. Campbell. After de-facing her and spraying water on her, they find out that she was a Kraang droid, this time with no Kraang. They think that the Kraang hacked into the organization's network. That night, they locate the building and break in, unaware that Karai is following them again. While inside, they finally realize that the Kraang are ''the World Wide Genome Project and have been collecting animal and plant DNA for unknown purpose (possibly to create a combined DNA mutant). Just then, Raph grabs Karai and fights her. Leo tries to break them up, but he accidentally presses a button that summons Kraang. They fight them and Leo tries to convince Raph that Karai is working with them, but Raph ignores it. When the turtles are trapped in a corner, Karai presses a button that combines all the DNA samples, despite Leo and one of the Kraang's warnings, and steals a Kraang droid. This releases a mutant combination which Mikey dubs "Justin". Leo is hurt to finally know that Karai can't be trusted and fights the mutant after his brothers and the Kraang are defeated. He uses his katanas to channel Justin's energy beams into nearby computer consoles which set the monster on fire and it explodes causing the building to collapse. On a rooftop Donnie tells Leo that he has some explaining to do. At the lair, Leo finally tells his brothers, April and Splinter about his feelings for Karai and apologizing for letting them interfere. Splinter tells him that he isn't the only one to let his feelings for a woman get in the way, but advises him to not get involved with her anymore. Leo thanks him for his understanding and not being mad, but Splinter hits his foot with his staff saying he ''is mad. Before Leo goes to bed, he apologizes to Raph for not listening to him and he accepts it. He tells him that he understands why he was attracted to her and thinks Leo is over it, but Leo looks down with a sad expression, wondering what Karai is doing right now. Back at the Shredder's lair, Karai delivers her stolen Kraang-droid to Stockman. The Shredder begins telling her that he's not interested in the Kraang, but he changes his mind when Stockman uses the control to move the robot. He tells her that she's done well and she must find out all the information about the Kraang that she can. The episode ends off with Karai smirking evilly. Splinter's Wisdom "Deception is one of the ninja's most powerful weapon." Character Debuts *Ms. Campbell *Justin Trivia *First appearance of Ms. Campbell. *Mrs. Campbell is the first female robot/Kraang driod to be introduced in the series. *First time April's school is shown. *It's implied to the viewers that Karai may be Splinter's biological daughter. *First time Xever's suit is shown and implies he will fight in future episodes. *First time Xever and Bradford are in an episode and don't do much. *One of the few episodes that includes the turtles being out of the sewers during the day. *The Foot Clan is now taking an interest in the Kraang. *Leo shows that he likes Karai and has a crush on her. *Raph somewhat admits that Karai is hot in an evil kind of way. Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes